


And I Am Telling You (I'm Not Going)

by Rhiannitha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hints at Sexual Content?, Humor, Idk just that Jaehwan has a potty mouth and a potty mind, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannitha/pseuds/Rhiannitha
Summary: Jaehwan has seen god and he's currently standing in his kitchen cooking him breakfast. (Meanwhile Ong Sungwoo is the devil)OrJaehwan awakens after a party night to be greeted by a handsome stranger making pancakes for him while Seongwoo is giving him a shit eating grin.





	And I Am Telling You (I'm Not Going)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Whoever came up with prompt 26!!

The first thing Jaehwan noticed when he woke up was his pounding headache. Jaehwan groaned as the room was far too bright for his liking. It wasn’t common for Jaehwan to have a hangover, so he must have really over done it last night. Jaehwan tried to think back, but he really could not remember what happened last night or how he even got into bed.

“Oh god.” Jaehwan moaned to himself as he licked his lips which were impossibly dry. He must have fucked up big time, because the last thing he remembers was shot gunning a can of beer with Daniel and then throwing up. It wasn’t a pretty memory and after that everything seemed to be hazy, to the point where he wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he was making it up or not.

One thing was for sure and that was that Jaehwan really needed to be sick. The thought of getting up and moving away from the warmth of his bed was killing him but he knew Sungwoo would kill him if he was sick in bed. Jaehwan decided that he would rather be able to get rid of his vomit in the toilet as he made the decision to move. Jaehwan couldn’t find the power to stand, so instead he started the long crawl from the bed into the toilet next door.

Never Again. Jaehwan cursed himself as he made it into the toilet, throwing a towel on the ground for him to kneel on so he didn’t hurt his knees. The smell from the toilet alone was enough for Jaehwan to throw up his stomach’s contents. Why do I do this to myself? Rattled around his head as he continued to gag. It wasn’t unusual for Jaehwan to get drunk, but never this bad. The last time he had been this bad was when Sewoon threw a house warming party a couple of months ago, but then he’d had Sewoon there to coddle him and make him feel better. All he had here was himself, and Sungwoo didn’t count because chances were the asshole would find it hilarious and take photos.

Once he had finished dry heaving and felt a little better, he flushed the toilet and went to stand. Immediately he let out a groan as the hangover hit him like a truck as he stood. Jaehwan cursed as he made his way into the kitchen in the hopes of finding anything for his headache and stomach. What Jaehwan didn’t expect was to smell cooking come from the kitchen. Since when did Sungwoo ever bother to cook? Especially on the morning after a party?

“You should have seen it, Daehwi was livid.” Jaehwan could here Sungwoo’s voice from down the hall. Either Sungwoo was talking to himself, which Jaehwan wouldn’t find hard to believe seeing as Sungwoo was so full of himself, or Daniel had stayed the night which made Jaehwan grimace at the thought of the two getting up to something while he slept in the next room.

“That’s such a shame, don’t laugh at him! I think it’s cute that he has a little crush.” This voice caught Jaehwan off guard as he couldn’t place a name or face to the voice. Jaehwan had just about made it to the kitchen as he opened the door, immediately gagging at the smell of food.

“Oh, look who finally decided to show his face. I see you’re as bright as rain.” Sungwoo laughed as Jaehwan held his breath and moved into the kitchen rummaging through the drawers for any paracetamol.

“Fuck off, Ong. At least I had fun last night.” Jaehwan tried to defend as he tried to ignore the smell of food which was making him feel even worse, though on the plus side he wouldn’t be sick because he simply had nothing left inside him to vomit up.

“Yeah, trust me. We all heard how much fun you had last night.” Sungwoo smirked as he took a sip from his tea, eyeing up the stranger in their kitchen. Jaehwan for the first time took the man in and he was beautiful. Tall, dark and handsome, it just wasn’t fair how gifted some people could be. Jaehwan wasn’t an idiot though, he knew fine well what Sungwoo was implying.

“Oh my god, did we fuck?” Jaehwan blurted as he took in the man’s clothes. He was clearly wearing his clothes from last night if the fancy though crumpled clothes were anything to go by, so he had definitely stayed the night. Minhyun seemed to turn bright red as Sungwoo took a fucking fit.

“JAEWHAN, YOU CAN’T JUST ASK PEOPLE THAT!” Sungwoo managed through his laughter as Jaehwan started to regret his words. Oh god, how could he be so crude.

“Sorry! It just sort of slipped out! Just what Sungwoo said and that…” Jaehwan winced as he dug the hole he was in even deeper. The beautiful stranger laughed it off awkwardly as the two faced off against each other.

“Oh, it’s okay. Do you not remember what happened?” The stranger asked, cocking his eyebrow up in question. Jaehwan was temporarily distracted by the man’s beauty and voice, it wasn’t fair to look and sound beautiful, that was cheating. But casting his mind back he found it hard to bring up the man’s face anywhere. The man had clearly stayed the night, but Jaehwan’s bum wasn’t sore so they hadn’t had sex, unless he’d topped which Jaehwan found unlikely because a drunk Jaehwan was always a bottom bitch.

“I’m really sorry but I don’t.” Jaehwan apologised bowing slightly, wincing more at the pain it caused. The man just smiled and shook his head.

“It’s okay, maybe it’s for the best you don’t remember, you had some night Jaehwan.” The man laughed and Jaehwan cursed under his breath, as that meant he must have been embarrassing.

“Sorry to interrupt Minhyun, but I think your pancakes are burning.” Sungwoo pointed out as Minhyun seemed to snap back into action and flip the pancakes. He then reached over into their cabinet and pulled out two paracetamols and then grabbed a glass of water.

“Here you go, for your hangover. If you want to sit down, I’ll bring you in some pancakes!” Minhyun grinned, cheery as could be. Jaehwan scowled but nodded his head, god he hated morning people. Though it was at that time that he noticed it was 12pm, which Jaehwan could argue was still morning as This Morning was still on tv.

Jaehwan quickly downed the tablets one at a time, finishing off the water as he made his way into the living and flopped onto the couch. Their flat was a state, with empty take away containers lying on the table and multiple bottles of alcohol left, empty and full. Jaehwan was also pretty sure someone had left their bong behind somehow. He tried to tune Sungwoo and Minhyun’s voices out as he tried to go back to sleep or something to make his headache disappear, but the sleep never came as he instead done his nosy on their conversation.

“He actually is alright when he’s not a grouchy hungover mess.” He heard Sungwoo’s voice say.

“Yeah, he was pretty wild last night. But he is a pretty good kisser, I will say that.” Oh god, he and Minhyun had kissed? How drunk was Minhyun last night to find him attractive? The guy was a god!

“See, that’s gross. I don’t want to hear my cousin talking about that, that’s nasty.”

“Your face is nasty.”

“ouch, burn.”

Jaehwan shook his head fed up with the two. So that’s how Sungwoo knew Minhyun they were cousins. That makes sense seeing as the two had god given visuals. The door was thrown open as Sungwoo and Minhyun entered with three plates of food. Minhyun kindly passed one onto Jaehwan as they all sat on the couches to eat.

Jaehwan wasn’t a big fan of breakfast, but he wasn’t rude enough to turn some away even though he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle it. Instead he just thanked Minhyun and started to dig in.

“Oh my god Minhyun, since when can you cook?” Sungwoo moaned around a mouthful of pancakes as Minhyun beamed from the compliment.

Jaehwan did have to admit, these were some of the best pancakes he had ever tried, they were light and fluffy and very sweet which Jaehwan loved.

“So, Jaehwan. The man, the myth, the legend. What do you last remember about last night?” Sungwoo grinned that shit eating grin of his that Jaehwan would love nothing more than to punch off his dumb face.

“Throwing up after shotgunning beers with Daniel. After that it’s a little bit hazy. Please tell me I just went straight to bed?” Jaehwan groaned as he knew by Sungwoo’s dumb smug face that he had not just went straight to bed.

“Oh boy, you’re in for a treat.” Sungwoo laughed as he took out his phone, flicking through all the drunk selfies before stopping on a video. Immediately Jaehwan could hear his own voice shouting from the phone.

“AND IIIIMMM TELLLING YOU!! AHHHM NOT LEAVEN WIDOUT YOUUUU.” Jaehwan groaned as his drunk self continued to belt out the words to Jennifer Houston. What was worse that when shown the video, Jaehwan was on his knees gripping onto a clearly embarrassed and awkward Minhyun. He could see Jihoon and Guanlin absolutely pissing themselves in the background. It then got worse as Jaehwan started to belt out the notes, his voice cracking every now and again, but it was clear drunk Jaehwan thought he was the best thing ever.

“STAY WITH ME! STAY WITH ME AND HOLD ME!” Minhyun started to laugh as Jaehwan continued to serenade him, grabbing the closest thing to him which happened to be a bottle of vodka, holding it for Minhyun to take.

“You’re gonna love me!” Jaehwan belted as he stood up and started to get cocky, flicking his wrist and his head, which probably would have looked better if he hadn’t been stumbling slightly as he done so. As the song came to an end the whole room erupted into cheers as the phone got shaky from Sungwoo trying to clap his hands while also holding his phone. The next moment made Jaehwan choke, as drunk Jaehwan went for it and planted a kiss on Minhyun’s lips, again the room erupted into cheers as Jaehwan threw himself at Minhyun, Minhyun wrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s waist, which Jaehwan couldn’t tell if that was to stop them from falling or if he just wanted to do that. The video then cuts out as Sungwoo puts his phone away, his grin even bigger than usual.

“And that is why Minhyun here had to stay the night. Every single time he tried to leave you broke out into that shite song- “

“Hey! Dream girls is a classic!”

“Yeah whatever, but I think you need to apologise.” Sungwoo hinted as he looked over at Minhyun who suddenly seemed very interested in his pancakes.

“Sorry about that, I don’t know drunk Jaehwan. Drunk Jaehwan is a snake who shouldn’t be trusted, so if I said or did anything upsetting last night, I’m really sorry.” Jaehwan apologised. Minhyun laughed it off as he waved his hands about.

“It’s really no problem Jaehwan, it was actually really funny.” Minhyun grinned as Jaehwan blushed. Why was Minhyun so perfect and why was Jaehwan such a fucking mess?

“Is there anything I could do to make up for it? It must have been pretty embarrassing with so many people there with me coming onto you.” Jaehwan pleaded, if he could make it up to Minhyun somehow, he could forget about this mess and never have to think about it again. Minhyun seemed to think about for a moment before nodding.

“Anything?”

“As long as I can do it, and it’s legal, sure why not?” Jaehwan shrugged as he took his last bite of pancake, sad that they were done as they were actually very delicious.

“Okay, I know this great café that does the best cakes ever. See you there tomorrow at one?” Minhyun asked as Jaehwan blanked. Was he getting asked out? By a fucking god? Not only that, a god that had fully experienced and endured drunk Jaehwan and was okay with that?

“Are… are you asking me out?” Jaehwan couldn’t help but ask. Minhyun flushed as he nodded his head.

“Maybe it was your amazing rendition of Dream girls, or your dance skills that won me over but yeah. I’d like to ask you out.” Minhyun smiled as Jaehwan couldn’t help but dramatically clutch his chest. Uh oh, suddenly he didn’t feel so good. He made a beeline to the toilet as he immediately threw up the pancakes he’d just had.

“oh my god Minhyun, you fucking made him sick!” Sungwoo was laughing his head off as Jaehwan cursed his stomachs timing. He thought he was over the hangover and safe to eat but apparently not. A soft knock on the door saw Minhyun pushing the door open to check on Jaehwan.

“Listen if you don’t want to go on a date, you just have to say. You don’t need to throw up on me.” Minhyun joked as he rubbed Jaehwan’s back. Jaehwan moaned as he lay his head on the toilet seat, not even caring about how unhygienic it was.

“It’s not that… just hungover.” Jaehwan mumbled as another retch came through him and he continued to vomit. Minhyun stayed with him and continued to rub his back, stroking his hair as he went.

“Sorry, I’m a mess.” Jaehwan almost wanted to cry, Minhyun was the perfect man. Not many people could stand vomiting, especially someone who they had barely just met.

“It’s okay, we’ve all been there.” Minhyun hushed him as he passed Jaehwan a towel to wipe his face.

“Well if the offer still stands after all that, I’d love to go on a date with you.” Jaehwan smiled up at Minhyun from where he sat on the floor. Minhyun grinned as he nodded.

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow at one. I’ll text Sungwoo the details okay? I have to go now, but it was great meeting you and the others last night.” Minhyun smiled as Jaehwan let out a hum of acknowledgment.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Jaehwan managed as he heard Minhyun leave the bathroom.

Jaehwan must have fallen asleep in the bathroom because when he woke his headache had subsided, but now he had a pain in his neck, probably from falling asleep on the toilet. He groaned as he made his way into the living room, which was now looking much clearer thanks to Sungwoo and Daniel who were mid tidying.

“Oh good, now you can help us tidy.” Sungwoo grinned as he tossed a bin bag at Jaehwan who had to flail to catch it.

“I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t, without me you wouldn’t have a date tomorrow, now would you?” Sungwoo grinned as Jaehwan grumbled and started to pick up their rubbish.

Suddenly Jaehwan was reminded of the video as he cursed.

“Sungwoo, please delete that video. I swear to god I will kill you in your sleep if you don’t delete that.” Sungwoo only laughed as he continued to clean.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s already been posted on the group chat.” Sungwoo broke into a fit of laughter as Jaehwan made to lunge at Sungwoo, but being stopped by Daniel who was kind enough to not let his boyfriend be rightfully killed.

“Ong Sungwoo! I hate you!”

-

“Do you remember when we first met?” Minhyun asked as the two lay cuddling in their new apartment. Boxes were piled around the two who lay on the couch, taking a break from all their unpacking. Minhyun was on his elbows as he ran his hands through Jaehwan’s hair, enjoying how relaxed his boyfriend looked.

“Unfortunately, why?” Jaehwan opened his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at Minhyun from where he lay.

“I was unpacking and found some anti sickness tablets, it reminded me of you.” Minhyun laughed as Jaehwan scowled, pushing the elders hand away in a huff.

“I hate you, Kim Minhyun” Jaehwan grimaced. Minhyun simply grinned and leaned down, leaving a kiss on Jaehwan’s lips.

“Aww, I love you too, Hwang Jaehwan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First time taking part in a Challenge and I literally wrote this in a couple of hours before I even got the prompt (Number 26) because it literally just made me want to write so much. I hope it was funny and gave you a wee smile at least! Thanks again!


End file.
